1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulse-width demodulator and information storage device and more particularly to a pulse-width demodulator and information storage device that converts and stores pulse-width modulated data into digital data and can distinguish between the words of pairs of received words.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of prior pulse-width demodulators and information storage devices have had the disadvantage of attempting to use a single clock for controlling the transmitted data and for controlling the recorder and the clocking out of the stored data to the recorder. The difficulty encountered with these type devices has been in attempting to synchronize these two controls to a single clock. Other prior systems have used dual clocks to control the dual systems and a serial buffer to store the binary data. The disadvantage with these systems has been that the buffer often contains much unwanted data and the readout to the recorder includes both the wanted data and the unwanted data. In addition, other systems have been generally very complex.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties by providing a relatively simple system that employs a pair of asynchronous clocking systems. One clocking system is used for controlling the transmitted data and the other independent clocking system is used for controlling the recorder and clocking out the stored data to the recorder. In addition, the storage and readout system provides for readout of only wanted data and eliminates the readout of unwanted data.